The Ring
by Lillian4
Summary: Harry searches fruitlessly for the perfect Christmas gift for Severus.


Title: The Ring  
Author: Lillian  
Rating: R for slashy themes and language  
Pairing: Severus/Harry  
Warnings: AU, a little bit of Christmas shopping angst and of course my usual sappiness  
Feedback: Lillian02025@yahoo.com  
Fandom: Harry Potter  
Disclaimer: Not owned by me. No infringement intended. No money made.  
Summary: Harry searches fruitlessly for the perfect gift for Severus.  
Authors Notes: Part of the Slash Advent Calendar Challenge situated at:   
http://www.kardasi.com/Advent This story is set in my "Slytherin Bond" universe. To wit: Harry and Severus were married in the beginning of his sixth year when Harry mistakenly loosed a spell that garnered him a husband---Severus. This is Harry and Severus' first Christmas together. Also, before anyone asks (and I'm sure they will) a "Christmas Cracker" is sort of like a party favor. Two people pull it from either end and whoever wins the pull gets the tiny prize that pops out i.e. paper crowns, tiny toy figures etc. *sigh * My mother being from Ireland made sure we got some every year for Christmas. The writers (and readers) from the UK and Ireland will know what I'm talking about. By the way thoughts are indicated by // //. Also a very special thanks to MeLi *hugs* who did such a fantastic job as my beta. She's just the best. Any remaining mistakes are clearly my own.  
  
THE RING  
  
Harry left Dervish and Banges in frustration. Nothing. Zed. He couldn't find Severus a gift he liked. He'd already been in Gladrags Wizard Wear and had soon realized that his husband wouldn't be caught dead in some of their apparel. And certainly nothing in Honeydukes would appeal to him, as far as Harry could tell, Sev had *no* sweet tooth. ' ) Well, it had been worth a try, but he hadn't really thought he'd find something in Hogsmeade.  
  
Harry sighed. That left just Diagon Alley and he had only five days to get there and *find* that special gift for his bond-mate. He growled in frustration. He had plenty of money available at Gringotts, so that wasn't an issue, but what to get Sev? He already had *everything* possibly related to the art of potion making. Besides, Harry wanted to get him something more personal.   
  
//It was only a few months ago we were wed and now I can't think of life without him.//  
  
Well, he'd have to arrange a trip into London as soon as possible. The gift wasn't being found by his loitering in the streets of Hogsmeade. With a determined step he started back towards Hogwarts.  
  
************************************************************************  
Harry traipsed up Diagon Alley for the fourth time. His feet were beginning to hurt. He'd already been in Flourish and Botts twice, The Magical Menagerie, the cauldron shop, Madam Malkins' Robes for all Occasions and both of the stationery stores.  
  
He had already made two stops at the Leaky Cauldron, just to rejuvenate himself and let Hagrid know he was alive and well, and he was running out of time. It had taken him two days to come up with a plan to get himself to Diagon Alley and Christmas was only three days away now! Why was it so hard to shop for his husband?   
  
//Probably because his needs are so minimal. I swear he wouldn't eat unless I reminded him to take his nose out of his potions books.//   
  
Harry smiled at the thought of the man he had fallen so hard for. At the beginning of their marriage he'd been unsure whether their marriage would be a success, but Severus had shown a side to Harry he seldom showed to others. A caring man despite his prickly exterior.   
  
//Very much like a cactus, in fact. All sharp needles on the outside, but a soft and sweet inside if you take the time to find it.//   
  
Harry concluded that Severus would probably whip out his wand for a quick Avada Kedavra on him if he ever heard that sentiment voiced by Harry. He grinned and decided not to press his luck.  
  
He was passing Gringotts again when he saw the entrance to Knockturn Alley. A seedy place, a dangerous place if one didn't know what they were doing, but still...   
  
Harry quickly turned into the Alley and headed for Borgin & Burkes. It was a place that supplied traffickers in the dark arts with their materials, but it also upon occasion had unique items from estate sales found no where else.   
  
It couldn't hurt to try. After all, Harry was alert and had his wand at the ready. Besides, it was still daylight. The alley only truly lived up to its evil reputation after dark.  
  
As the front door ward tinkled, Harry stepped inside the dark store. Items lined the shelves in glass jars; some recognizable and some not. Boxes were piled up in corners, apparently never having been opened. Dust lay thick on all the surfaces.  
  
Harry winced. Maybe this hadn't been such a good idea after all.  
  
"Would the young gentleman be requiring some help?"  
  
Harry jumped at the sound of the voice in the otherwise quiet store. He looked over near the window and saw an older goblin stacking items for the window display.  
  
Harry gaped a bit, since he had never seen a Goblin work outside of Gringotts. They seemed to have an affinity for the wizarding bank and its monies.  
  
"Errr...yes, if you please. I'm looking for a gift for my husband. A sort of one of a kind item, but I'm not sure what. I thought I might stop in here and..." Harry's voice started to drift off.  
  
"But, of course, sir. We stock many unique and valuable items. Where do your husband's interests lie?" asked the stocky Goblin.  
  
Harry looked down at the floor. What, besides potions, was Sev interested in? Quidditch? God no. Politics? No, he loathed them. Destroying Voldemort seemed his main occupation in life and that was more out of necessity than choice.  
  
//Ah, but history is an area of interest for him. He loves antiques and family genealogy. That's it!!//  
  
"Antiques," Harry spat out. "He likes things with a lot of history attached to them," he said, nodding his head.  
  
"Ah," said the sharp-eyed Goblin. "I just might have what you're looking for." And with that he walked away to one of the dusty corners and began to pull both large and small boxes apart with little regard to where they landed.  
  
Harry looked more closely at the Goblin and noted that his waistcoat and pants were velvet. The vest was green and the pants were red.  
  
//He looks like a Christmas present.//  
  
"AH HA!"   
  
Harry nearly jumped out of his skin, as the Goblin, with his trundling walk, began to bring Harry back a small black box. Harry snapped out of his woolgathering and looked closely at the tiny box.   
  
"Are you sure this is something my husband would be interested in?" Harry said.  
  
The Goblin cocked his head at Harry and studied him. "Oh, I'm sure it will, Mr. Potter," he said.  
  
Harry stiffened. "How did you know who I am?" he said suspiciously. He was beginning to think this had been a bad idea.  
  
With his sharp nails, the Goblin pointed to Harry's infamous scar. "Best to hide that, Mr. Potter, when going out and about in the world. Not everyone is as friendly as Mr. Murtt, that is myself," he said with a deep bow.  
  
Harry relaxed fractionally. If any harm had been intended, the Goblin wouldn't have been making conversation with him. He was overreacting, as usual.  
  
"Alright, let me see what is in the box," he said.  
  
Harry looked down at the box and, as Mr. Murtt snapped it open, he saw a ring. But not just any ring. It was a man's ring in heavy gold with intricate designs carved into it and, at its center, a large, sparkling sapphire. It was a thing of beauty.   
  
//I bet it costs the earth.//  
  
"Where did this come from, if I may ask, Mr. Murtt?" said Harry   
  
The Goblin's eyes shifted evasively away from Harry's. "A very exclusive estate sale some years ago." He waved one hand in the air. "My first as a representative of Borgin and Burkes," he said with a touch of pride.  
  
"It's very beautiful. I can't imagine why it wouldn't have been sold before now. It doesn't have any curses on it, does it?" Harry said a bit distrustfully.  
  
"Certainly not," huffed Mr. Murtt. "The Ministry of Magic would *never* allow us to carry such merchandise."  
  
"Well...it is very unique."  
  
"Oh, very, Mr. Potter. You might say it's a one of a kind item," the proprietor said in a conspiratorial tone.  
  
Harry looked at the ring and then back at the goblin.  
  
"I don't even know if it's my husband's size," he began.  
  
"What ring size is your husband?" Mr. Murtt asked.  
  
"Thirteen," said Harry.  
  
"Perfect," said the salesclerk. "That's the exact size of the ring. Not that we couldn't have magically sized it for you, but you see, it seems it was destined for your husband."   
  
Curiosity got the better of Harry. "But why would no one buy such a beautiful antique ring before now if you've had it so long?" he said.  
  
"Possibly because I've never offered it to the public before," Mr. Murtt said in a tone remarkably like his husband's. "Of course, if you don't want it..."  
  
"I'll take it. Do you gift wrap?" Harry asked.   
  
The goblin clerk all but rolled his eyes. "Mr. Potter, this is not Flourish & Blotts here," he began.  
  
"Never mind," Harry began hastily. "I can do it myself. How much is the ring?"  
  
"Two hundred galleons," said Mr. Murtt placidly.  
  
Harry sputtered. "But, but, but..."  
  
"I know, I know, and a bargain at that price." The clerk smirked and moved away to wrap up the box in plain paper.  
  
"I'll have to stop by Gringotts. Won't be a tick. I'll be back in ten minutes. *Don't * sell that ring to anyone else in the meantime," Harry said as he tore out of the store.  
  
"Oh, not to worry, Mr. Potter. This ring was meant for you and your bond-mate. It's waited a long time to find a new home." The Goblin slowly smiled and his finger tapped out a rhythm on the box as he awaited Harry's return.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Harry slowly awoke from a deep sleep. Severus' arms were curled around him and despite a full bladder Harry was loath to move from his "nest". He shifted slightly and felt the "good" ache in his arse from Severus' lovemaking last night.   
  
//It was so perfect last night.//  
  
Harry cracked open his eyes and looked at the Christmas gifts Dobby had stacked in their bedroom the night before. Hermione, Ron, the Weasleys and his godfather had sent him gifts. But the most important one lay on top and that was from his husband. The green wrapping sparkled and shone. Harry was intensely interested to find out what Sev had gotten him. Beside it in gold wrapping lay the tiny box with Harry's gift in it.  
  
//I hope he likes it. I've never seen Severus wear jewelry. Well, with the exception of our bond bracelets.//  
  
Severus started to shift and a gruff voice next to Harry's ear whispered. "Merry Christmas, Harry."  
  
Harry squirmed in Severus' arms and turned to face him. "Merry Christmas, Severus, and many more happy ones," he said in a whisper.  
  
They started to lightly snog in bed, but Harry's bladder was emphatically reminding him he had to use the facilities.  
  
"Mmmpphh...bathroom. I'll be back," Harry said with a chuckle.  
  
Severus looked at the wizards clock on the opposite wall. "Take your time and have your shower. We overslept a bit and the Christmas brunch will be in a little over half an hour. I'm sure Albus will be *devastated* if we're not in attendance," he said dryly.  
  
Fifteen minutes later Harry stepped out of the bathroom with only a towel around his waist.  
  
"Your turn. Hurry, Severus, I want us to open our gifts before we join the others in the Great Hall," Harry ordered.  
  
Harry gave Severus a gentle shove in the direction of the bathroom and received an icy glare in return.   
  
"You can't fool me, Severus. I know you are dying to know what I got you," Harry grinned.  
  
"Troublesome, cheeky bastard," Severus grumbled as he took himself off to his morning ritual.  
  
Fifteen minutes later, with towel dried hair, Severus came out to find Harry bouncing on his heels, holding a tiny box in gold wrapping with a red bow.  
  
"Open it. Open it," Harry said.  
  
"No. You must open mine first. Anticipation, Mr. Potter, makes the treat all the sweeter," Severus said with a mocking glance.  
  
"That's not what you said last night, Sev," Harry said with a cheeky grin.  
  
Severus coughed into his hand. "Never the less, please open mine first."   
  
Harry took the gift wrapped in Slytherin green and a silver bow. It was a very thin box. He turned it over a few times before tearing the wrapping off.  
  
A plain brown box met his gaze. Harry opened it. Inside were some papers. Curious, he removed them and started to read. His eyes opened as wide as saucers. This was a deed! A deed to a house in the Lake District. It was in his and Severus' names.  
  
"Severus, what? how?" Harry started to speak.  
  
"It's a summer home for us, Harry. Just for us. Away from Hogwarts and hidden from the rest of the wizarding world. No one will know its whereabouts save you, Dumbledore and myself. When we want time to ourselves, we can enjoy the house and grounds," Severus said, obviously a tad uncomfortable. He was more accustomed to having curses thrown his way rather than thanks and praise.  
  
"Severus, I can't believe you went to all this trouble for me. It's wonderful, perfect. When will I get a chance to see it?" Harry said with a chuckle.  
  
Severus cleared his throat several times. the only indication that his emotions were stirred.  
  
"Just before the end of the school break I'll take you there myself for the *grand* tour," he said gruffly.  
  
Harry wrapped his arms around his husband and held on tightly. He felt Severus' arms pull him closer.  
  
"I'm so lucky, Sev, that I've got you. Thank you," he whispered.  
  
"You're welcome. Now come, let us go up to the brunch or Albus will send Dobby after us," Severus said as he tried gently to break away from Harry.  
  
"No, no, you've got to open your present, too!"   
  
Harry handed his husband the small box. It seemed so insignificant now, compared to what Severus had done for him. Harry looked on anxiously as Severus carefully opened his gift.  
  
Severus looked into the small box and saw the beautiful ring.   
  
"Harry, it's wonderful." Severus carefully took the ring out of the box and examined it closely, noting all the highly detailed work on the gold and the clarity of the sapphire that sat in its center.  
  
Harry started to babble. "I wasn't sure if you'd like it. If you don't, I can take it back and get something else," he continued.  
  
Severus slowly put the ring on his left hand ring finger and examined it closely. "No, Harry, it's magnificent. I don't remember when I've seen a more beautiful antique ring. I'll wear it always."  
  
Harry looked anxiously into his husband's face, but saw only the truth there. He really did like his gift. Harry let loose a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding.   
  
"I'm so glad, Severus. I didn't really know what to get you and this ring just *called* to me."  
  
Severus leaned down and kissed Harry lightly. "I'll treasure it always."  
  
Harry returned the kiss and they were just starting to get down to some serious snogging when Dobby popped in beside them.  
  
"Sirs," squeaked Dobby. "Headmaster says to come up to the Great Hall."  
  
Severus glared at Dobby and, with a squeal, he popped back out again.  
  
"Let us go, then, and get the "merry-making" out of the way," Severus said with a long-suffering sigh.  
  
Harry smiled and held his husband's hand as they exited their rooms and left the dungeon area for the Great Hall.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
  
The Great Hall was decorated brightly, merrily festooned with garland, bows and magical candles that never went out. There were also tons of garland strewn over the walls and staircases, as well as a large pine tree with hand-made ornaments by the children in the center of the hall.  
  
The ordinary set-up for seating had been changed due to the low number of students remaining at Hogwarts for the holidays. Between the four houses there were a total of fourteen students, so Dumbledore had ordered four small tables to be brought up from storage and placed close to the Staff's table.  
  
Professors Snape, Sprout, McGonagall and Sinistra, as well as Dumbledore, sat at the Staff table.  
  
As soon as everyone was settled, Dumbledore stood up.  
  
"No speeches today. Well, just a short one," Dumbledore began.  
  
Severus groaned to himself.  
  
"Ahem, I wish all of you and yours to have the happiest and safest of holiday seasons," with that, Albus took out his wand and, with a swish and sharp flick, brought forth Christmas crackers that fell in front of all the students and faculty.  
  
"Show off," Severus muttered.  
  
Dumbledore smiled benignly at all in attendance. "You may all find a partner and pull your crackers now. Then we'll eat."  
  
Harry turned towards the sole other Gryffindor who was staying over the holidays. He was a small second year boy by the name of Albert Wiggins. The child smiled shyly at the famous Harry Potter and held out his cracker.  
  
"Severus, you may pull your cracker with me, if you'd like," said a smiling Dumbledore.  
  
"Oh, happy day," Severus said as he brought the cracker towards Dumbledore with his left hand.   
  
"SEVERUS!" Dumbledore shouted.  
  
The room erupted into chaos. The professors as well as Harry whipped out their wands, looking for the source of the danger; the smaller children dove under their tables looking for safety. Hagrid, who'd just been entering the Hall, ran with great strides towards the shaken group.  
  
Dumbledore quickly got up and motioned everyone into silence. The shaken crowd of students was still looking around for the threat. The headmaster *never* shouted, it was unheard of.  
  
"Forgive me, please forgive me for startling you. It seems that Professor Snape had a little surprise for me. A little joke," he said weakly.  
  
Harry looked at Dumbledore in disbelief. Something was very wrong here.  
  
Harry turned and smiled at the shaking child beside him.  
  
"It's alright, really. Headmaster Dumbledore *never* lies."   
  
//Not much, he doesn't//   
  
Harry pulled the cracker with the boy and gave him the little paper crown that popped out.  
  
"Here, Albert, this will look much better on you," Harry said as he gently placed the paper crown on the boy's head.  
  
Just then the food appeared on the tables and the students and staff turned their full attention to it.  
  
Out of the corner of his eye, Harry saw Severus and Dumbledore conferring. They got up and started to leave the hall. Harry excused himself and tore after them.  
  
As he turned the corner into the hallway, he ran into Severus' back.  
  
"Sorry. Just had to see what's wrong," Harry said with a sheepish look.  
  
"Harry, did you ever stop to think..."  
  
Dumbledore looked at the couple and smiled inwardly.  
  
//A marriage of convenience has turned into a love match I see. How lovely.//  
  
"Severus, it's fine, let Harry stay," Dumbledore said.  
  
Harry looked anxiously at the two of them. "What's wrong, Headmaster? What happened back there?"   
  
"I was just about to explain, Harry. But first, Severus, hold out your left hand."  
  
Unquestioning, Severus did so. Dumbledore took out his wand and waved it over the hand, calmly reciting an incantation as he did so.  
  
"That's alright then," he said with a sigh.  
  
"Albus, what is going on here?" Severus' face looked like a thundercloud.  
  
"A moment, Severus." With that, he cast a silencing charm around them.  
  
"Headmaster, why are we hiding in this hallway? What did you do to Severus?" Harry was starting to get agitated. If something was wrong with Severus he had to know.  
  
"It's all right, Harry, nothing's wrong with your husband," said Dumbledore, showing again his uncanny ability to read people.  
  
Dumbledore picked up Severus' left hand.  
  
"This is what my reaction was all about. The ring."  
  
"The ring? The ring I gave to Sev? What about it?" Harry turned a worried look on Severus, but his husband remained calm.  
  
Dumbledore looked grave. "Harry, where did you get this ring? And when?" he said.  
  
"Why, a few days ago in...errr..."  
  
"Where, Harry?" Severus said in a commanding tone.  
  
//Oh, Sev, don't be too angry with me.//  
  
"Well, I went to Diagon Alley to look for your gift but I couldn't find anything, so I went to Borgin & Burke's in Knockturn Alley..."  
  
"You what?" Severus exploded. "You foolish boy! Don't you know the danger you put yourself in? That alley is frequented by deatheaters looking for dark magic supplies. You could have been kidnapped or killed!" Severus said, turning an unhealthy shade of red.  
  
"I'm sorry. But it was daylight and I had my wand and..."  
  
Severus looked about to erupt. "I don't care if you had a squad of Aurors with you. You are *never* to do something like that again," he roared.  
  
Dumbledore realized they'd forgotten he was even there. He cleared his throat noisily.  
  
"Gentlemen, if we could please return to the topic at hand. I'm sure you can continue this discussion later," Dumbledore said in a pleasant voice, but his eyes were serious.  
  
A stricken Harry turned his attention back to the Headmaster.   
  
"Severus?" Dumbledore said in a harder tone.  
  
"At your service, Albus," he said mockingly.  
  
Dumbledore continued. "The reason for my genuine concern is that I had seen this ring before. It has an unusual and shall we say checkered history."  
  
"And...." Severus said, gritting his teeth.  
  
"It belonged to someone I had the misfortune of dealing with many years ago..."  
  
"Who?" said Harry, fearing it might have belonged to the Malfoys. That would just ruin his gift if those gits had ever worn it.  
  
Dumbledore looked down and studied the floor for a moment. He looked back up at Harry and Severus and said, "Grindelwald."  
  
"Grindelwald, the dark wizard you defeated? Oh, bloody hell," said Harry.  
  
"Mr. Potter," began Severus dryly. "You seem to have an uncanny knack for attracting dark wizards, both alive and dead."  
  
"Sev, honestly, I didn't know. The Goblin said it was from an estate sale..."  
  
"Hmmpphh...more likely he was close to the last battlefield and scuttled in to steal it. I'm not sure how it survived, because Grindelwald was pretty much ash by the end," Dumbledore frowned in remembrance.  
  
"It's not dangerous, is it sir? It doesn't have any spells or ill luck attached to it?" Harry asked in a worried tone.  
  
"No, no Harry. Don't trouble yourself. I've already checked it out myself. Nothing remains of Grindelwald and his evil ways in that ring. That's the spell I did earlier over Severus hand, to make sure it offered no kind of threat. Be assured it doesn't."  
  
"Thank you, headmaster," said in some relief.  
  
"Odd though," Dumbledore said.  
  
Severus turned a sharp look on him.  
  
"What?" Harry said.  
  
"Odd that at a time we're fighting another dark lord this should come to light," he said.  
  
"Do you think it a bad omen? Maybe I should just get Severus another gift and let you destroy this," Harry said.  
  
"No, Harry," Dumbledore said gently. "In fact, I think it's a very good omen. Grindelwald was a terrible evil in his day and yet we managed to overcome him. In the end, the light won. This ring is something of a symbol of that victory. I think Severus should wear it proudly."  
  
"I will, Albus, both for that reason and the fact that Harry gave it to me," Severus replied.  
  
"Very good. I'll leave the two of you, shall I?" Dumbledore said with a wicked grin.  
He brought out his wand and issued a Finite Incantatum to end the silencing spell.  
  
Severus glared as Dumbledore walked back towards the feast, whistling cheerfully.  
  
"Sev, I'm sorry for all the trouble. Really, you don't *have* to wear it because I gave it to you. I'll understand if you don't feel comfortable with it. I can always get you something else," Harry said as he moved into Severus' arms.   
  
"No, Harry, Albus is right. This ring is a symbol of the ultimate victory. I want to wear it proudly in the upcoming days. It will serve as a reminder of what we fight for and most particularly who I have to stay alive for," Severus said gently.  
  
Harry raised his head for a kiss and Severus obliged.   
  
"Merry Christmas, Sev," whispered Harry as they separated.  
  
Severus touched Harry's face and stroked his cheek.  
  
"Merry Christmas, my love."  
  
  
End. 


End file.
